


boy, you're my lucky star

by gingergenower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers, post 2x07?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Kara stops responding on a mission- Mon-El steps in.





	

Winn taps at the keyboard, humming something under his breath. Alex leans against the desk beside him, rubbing her eyes. It’s 3am and J’onn took a team to a hostile situation about an hour ago, but something strange happened on the other side of town and someone needs to keep an eye on Supergirl, even if she doesn’t want them to. 

Alex stifles a yawn as Winn pauses, checking a different screen.

“Kara, you’re about a mile west of the explosion,” he says, returning to typing. “…Kara? Hey, Kara, where you at?”

Alex frowns, twisting around to look at his screen. “Kara? Can you hear us? Are the comms down-?”

“Doesn’t look like it,” he says, fingers moving faster and the screen pulling up a detailed map. “She’s in the middle of the nowhere, and she’s not- yeah, she’s not moving at all-”

“Is J’onn-”

“He’ll take too long, he’s too far out,” Winn mutters. “Get a team together-”

“Do people on this planet have a concept of sleep?” Mon-El asks no one in particular, stopping by the desk and stretching out, watching them.

They both ignore him, Alex grabbing her radio. “We have a situation, I need evac team 3 out five minutes ago-”

“ _Copy that, Danvers_.”

“There aren’t any cameras in the area, I don’t know what’s going on,” Winn says, running a hand through his hair. “Crap.”

“It’ll take 20 to get to her,” Alex says, already marching towards the door.

Mon-El freezes. “Kara?”

Winn peels out his comms, replacing them with a fresh set. “Can you hear us? Kara, talk to us.” He stands up, yelling at Alex’s retreating back that he can’t make contact.

Mon-El says nothing, leaping over the desk and staring at the map, the red dot a taunting indication of where she is. “Is she moving?”

“This thing registers when she takes a step, we’d know if she was moving.” 

Mon-El grabs his own comms, shoving them in his ear.

“Give me directions,” he says, following after Alex.

“You can’t go out in the field on your own-”

“I bet I can get there faster than Danvers.”

Winn looks up at Mon-El, who ignores him, knowing Winn will cave. Sure enough, he sighs and turns back to the desk. “When you get out of here turn left-”

Mon-El disappears in a blur.

***

He nearly trips over her, staggering several steps before he can get his balance back.

Kara’s flat on her back, she’s out cold, legs sprawled awkwardly and a hand trapped under her own body. Something lodged in her ribs glows green, and Mon-El stares. He didn’t know anything could pierce her skin. 

Winn’s tinny voice in his ear makes him jump. “ _Have you found her_?”

“Yeah, she’s- she’s out.”

“ _She breathing_?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Get her back here now_.”

He doesn’t want to touch her, she doesn’t look real, Kara doesn’t get hurt, even stripped of her powers she’s stronger than he’ll ever be-

The sound of a car pulls him back to the present. She’s lying in the middle of a road, and he’s staring at her- he’ll never be the hero she thinks he is, he can barely function- he scoops her up, leaving the way he came.

She’s warm, and he’s holding her tight but she doesn’t so much as wriggle, lips parted and temple resting against his clavicle. Winn’s talking in his ear but he only just manages to follow his instructions to get back to the DEO, he can’t report on how she’s doing because she’s limp, she’s not responding, she’s in a superhero costume and why did anyone let her get into it if she’s this _fragile_ , surely they know how precious she is-

To all of them. They all look at her like he does.

Winn leaps up as he whirls in, already pointing his shoulder. “The medic bay, over there-”

Mon-El lowers her onto the cot the doctors offer to him, hand supporting her head like a child, but they whisk her from under his hands. He looks around, but Winn’s already back at the desk and chatting into his comms.

“She’s safe, we’ve got her here- I don’t know, she’s unconscious, go left, _go left_ \- Mon-El went, took him less than five minutes. Some kind of missile? I don’t know, whatever’s in front of you-”

Winn pauses, listening, then groans, turning his chair to Mon-El. “What did they do to her?”

“Who-?”

“CADMUS.”

“I don’t know, she’s just- out.”

Winn grits his teeth in frustration, pressing his hand to his forehead. “They’re gone again. It looks like they were trying to ambush her.”

Mon-El swallows, nodding, but his mouth’s dry. He’s about to turn and leave, he doesn’t want to see her like that, can’t bear to hang around and watch them try to figure out what’s wrong with her when J’onn marches in, demanding to know what’s going on.

“She’ll be fine,” a doctor says, peeling her gloves off before Winn can even begin. “We extracted the shard of kryptonite and she’s already healing.”

“They have kryptonite?” Mon-El asks, voice quiet, but Winn’s demands to see her drown him out.

She waves Winn through, and tired, Mon-El explains what he knows to J’onn. He’s nearing the end of the story, explaining that he heard a car getting near them, and Mon-El isn’t even aware of Alex until she’s throwing his arms around him mid-sentence.

“They’d have her now if you hadn’t gone,” she says, letting him go before he can even relax enough to register that she’s hugging him. “ _Thank you_.”

He shrugs, swallowing. “Gotta stand up, right?”

Her face is too tight to smile, but she squeezes his arm and nods. Her gaze slides right past him. “Kara-”

She’s already standing up, face drawn with Winn’s arm wrapped around her waist to steady her, but she’s waving off the doctor. “I’m fine, I’m fine. You can’t even take my blood to test it!”

“Kara, they have kryptonite,” Alex says, and Kara nods.

“Uh huh, it sucks.”

“Take this more seriously! They could have taken you anywhere and we wouldn’t have known about it!”

Winn holds a hand up, objecting. “My tracking system is capable of tracking her as long as she’s inside the atmosphere.”

Kara, worn but still sunny-bright, looks straight at Mon-El and smiles. “There was another hero around to come get me.”

He ducks his head, scratching the back of his neck, and tries to ignore the eyes on him. “Yeah, well.”

She sits in Winn’s chair, discussing different ways to attempt to track CADMUS with the others, but Mon-El only stays to watch her. Her colour returns, she starts to fit in her superhero outfit again, and when they’re done talking it’s as though it never happened, bouncing off Winn’s jokes and walking with her usual skip.

They all agree to give up until the morning, but she chases after Mon-El when he turns to go.

“Hey! Thanks you coming for me.”

He waves her off, about to say something self-deprecating, but she cuts him off when she kisses him on the cheek, hand lingering on his upper arm.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Um- sure.”

She beams, and he can’t help feel that she might just be the death of him even if CADMUS do their best to kill her first.

**Author's Note:**

> My housemate had a party until 4am. I needed to fill the time.  
> Also, Katy Perry lyrics as the title! Feel free to judge.


End file.
